Sentinel Classic
|related = Zion Classic Mafia Sentinel Sentinel XS (GTA Vice City) Sentinel (GTA III, GTA Vice City) |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Sentinel Classic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Sentinel Classic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = sentinel3 |handlingname = SENTINEL3 |textlabelname = SENTINEL3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Sentinel }} The Übermacht Sentinel Classic is a rally coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on December 19th, 2017, during the Festive Surprise 2017 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sentinel Classic appears to be based primarily on the . The front fascia is inspired by the , with the headlamps taken from the . The Sentinel Classic is reminiscent of the 3D Universe rendition of the Sentinel, except that it is designed as a 2-door coupé rather than a 4-door sedan. It seems to combine elements from both the Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City iterations of the Sentinel for both ends, although the rear end features red, yellow and white lights (opposed to the VC Sentinel's single red lights). The fog lights located on the front bumper on this vehicle are functional. Its dashboard model is shared with that of the Deluxo, though it has its own unique steering wheel, with the word ‘Turbo’ badged onto the horn cap. Its wheels are shared with the Cheetah Classic. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Despite the Sentinel's statistics, it performs better than advertised. Acceleration is unbelievably quick, despite the stats, which are telling a different story. Brakes are quite strong, but lose their effectiveness at speed. The Sentinel shares some handling traits with the Futo, such as its light back end that makes it prone to oversteer. Fitting the Sentinel Classic with off-road tires gives it performance benefits when driving around dirt road, making it a potential vehicle for off-road races. Like the Futo, the Sentinel Classic is powered by an Inline-4 engine with throttle bodies. True to the badging and despite there being no turbocharger on the engine model, the vehicle’s stock engine can be clearly heard utilising a turbocharger, evidenced by the blow-off valve sound. It should also be noted that this sound has a much higher pitch than other vehicle’s equipped with turbo, and is unique to this vehicle. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SentinelClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SentinelClassic-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Poster as seen during the Festive Surprise 2017 Event Week. SentinelClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sentinel Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Sentinel Classic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Sentinel Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - GTA Today II, where one model (two if there are more than two players) needs to be stolen and delivered to a ship docked in Terminal. *Two Sentinel Classics can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $650,000 or for $487,500 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Sentinel Classic as a getaway vehicle. Trivia General *The Rockstar Games livery is based on an almost identical fan-made BMW M3 livery from 2015. *The vehicle supports three different louver modifications in Los Santos Customs, all of which are called "Leone Louvers", a clear reference to the Mafia Sentinel from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *The Sentinel Classic's description as a rally car may refer to BMW M3 E30's real-life reputation in rallying. *On the gear shift lever, it is indicated that reverse gear is where 1st would be; 5th, on the other hand, is where reverse would be in a typical gearbox. This may be a reference to old gearboxes that were applied to cars with a racing heritage. *The default radio station for the Sentinel Classic is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *With the correct modifications, it is possible to make the car resemble the . Navigation }}pl:Sentinel Classic es:Sentinel Classic de:Sentinel Classic (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Tuners